Taming the Beast
by MsNevermiind
Summary: Lydia gets captures by Fenrir Greyback and taken back to the Death Eater's HQ where Voldemort changes torture - Rape will surely make her talk, right ? Wrong. Snape just makes her moan and Fenrir manages to make her beg. (Warning: ONE-SHOT, rape, smut.)


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything from Harry Potter and only Lydia is mine ;)_

**Heads up: **This is my very first one-shot so be gentle with me ^^ furthermore! I need to thank my wife Nemishysteria for reading through it and correcting my huge error's =3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Taming the Beast.**_

I was hiding in a wardrobe, my wand clutched in hand and aimed at the doors. Giving it second thoughts, I should already have ran down the stairs and into the open. But my instinct told me to hide, hearing grunts from the other room and heavy boots stepping towards me, I collapsed my hand in front of my mouth and felt my heart beat fast. I was scared it would beat right through my ribcage.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are.." He sang, when my breath caught in my throat, knowing he was in the same room as I. I heard the knob turn and fired the first spell that came to mind, dashing out of the wardrobe as something large tightened around my wrist, pulling me back with force against the door and so that I was trapped between the door and a broad, bloodied chest, I needed to look up, into a pair of blue eyes that had a hint of orange, and a canine smirk.

"You thought you could run from me, girly?" He said; Fenrir Greyback, notorious werewolf and hunting me for unknown reasons. Though I didn't want to find out why, I tried to keep eye contact as long as possible as I lifted my knee to meet his with his manhood. I dashed passed him and half way down the stairs I heard him fume the words; 'Fucking bitch'. I ran to the front door and found it locked, taking a step back to use my security charm. I heard a thud behind me which made me jump from fear up against the door, completely rooted to the spot. But my fear subsided as Greyback remained on his knee, and had his hand on his chest.

"You seem in pain?" I asked sarcastically, smirking as I knew his pain was my doing.

"So the girly has found her voice now that the wolf is injured?" He countered and looked up at my cocked brow. I watched him slowly raise from the floor and took a step forward, brushing his black but greying hair over his shoulders. Usually I had something for men with long hair but Greyback was far from attractive. I kept a close eye on his movements but I noticed his eyes ravish my body, from my naked legs up to my over sized shirt, before settling on my green eyes and long white blonde hair. When he came to close I lifted my wand ready to blast him back, but he seemed to be searching for something and I knew what it was.

"Searching for something?" I smirked as I held up his wand in my free hand.

"Why you little –" He stopped midsentence, and I was scared he would just run forward but instead he walked back into the dark. Not wanting to waste time, I yanked the door open and ran on my bare feet into the forest I grew up in. I paused behind a tree, trying to catch my breath.

"Girly..?" Greyback's voice rumbled through the air, wanting to get as far from him as possible I started to run again with barely enough air in my lungs. I looked behind me as I heard something but saw nothing. I turned my gaze forward but ran into something hard making me stumble to the forest floor. As I gazed up at the thing, I realised it was Greyback. Having a sturdy stance on the floor, I desperately turned onto my hands and knees trying to crawl away, but he grasped my ankles and turned me around, shoving me underneath his heavy form. I tried to hit him with my fists but that resulted in having them painfully twisted into one of his hands as I completely tensed, his tongue tracing my skin from my jaw up to my ear as he purred "Got you." I swallowed hard and try to squirm, earning another foul canine smirk.

"Don't move so much girly, you are making me hard." He grinned and grinded his hips against mine so that I could feel his indeed hard manhood pressed up against the thin fabric of my lace hipster. Automatically trying to get away from him, I accidentally arched my back pushing my chest into his free hand.

"Merlin's arse, I never expected your tits to be this big." He said and nibbled in my neck as his hand suddenly groped between my legs. "So little time and so much body to explore." He breathed heavily in my ear, making me shut my eyes tightly.

"Get your filthy paws off me." I screamed, and it seemed to work as he removed himself from me but before I could act I saw a fist coming my way smashing me into oblivion.

I awoke, fluttering my eyes open as a dark blur slowly turned to sharp sight. A ceiling? Where was I? I thought as faded sounds became louder, turning into voices.

"She awakes." A voice said, but I closed my eyes again to blink and squirmed, but I couldn't move at all. I dropped my head and looked at the person across from me. I noticed he was upside down and very pale, but then it hit me - I was the one to be upside down and the man across from me was Lord Voldemort in person.

"What do you want from me?" I spat.

"Same thing I asked you last time." Voldemort hissed and his eyes narrowed.

"I'll give you the same answer as last time – bite me." I said and moved against my invisible barricade.

"As you wish." He said and all off the sudden gravity worked on me and fell flat on the ground. The air was crushed out of my lungs as I squealed for breath. When I turned my head I saw I wasn't on the ground but on a table surrounded by men, Voldemort's death eaters. When I rolled over onto my stomach, I locked eyes with Severus Snape, and old teacher of mine and a fellow Order member.

"Severus." I said calmly and then looked at Voldemort and Greyback. Voldemort was unnervingly calm, and Greyback just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and that dirty smirk playing on his features.

"You are barely dressed..." Voldemort said after a moment.

"Tends to happen when you are collected by a cowardly dog." I spat in Greyback's direction and saw him take a step forward but Voldemort only looked to the side to hold Greyback down.

"Good boy, down." I smiled.

"What?! I have more balls than you do girly." He said gritting his teeth. I couldn't help but snort and looked down at my shirt which was hanging half open, showing the top of my breasts.

"That might be, but mine are bigger than yours will ever be." I said cocking a brow whilst I heard several sniggers behind me.

"Silence." Voldemort hissed calmly, and the sniggering died immediately as Greyback and I threw death glares at another. My gaze was drawn by Voldemort who made a small gesture with his finger, indicated that I needed to come closer, closer to him and his dog, making me feel even more uncomfortable given the fact I was only in a oversized shirt with a lace hipster underneath. I slowly sat up on my knees and placed a hand on either side of my body keeping my private parts hidden as I 'crawled' closer.

Voldemort leaned forward; "You have been testing my patience long enough. – Fenrir?" I heard him said, and then gave a sideways glance as his wand waved too fast for me to make any movement against it, as my wrists were caught by something invisible and pulled me onto my back whilst Greyback gripped my ankles, pulling my legs up to rest against his chest, bending forwards with a smirk on his face, making me feel like I was going to snap in half.

"Let's see how feisty you are after I'm done with you, girly." He smirked, pushing my legs either side of him, making them dangle pointlessly off the table's edge. I turned my head to the left, putting on a disgusted face as his hot breath pressed against my skin. I noticed that Voldemort had shoved his chair to the side and sat down, petting his snake, and I looked around the table noticing that they were only men. My gaze found its way back to Severus Snape. I frowned, not understanding what his purpose was here if he was an ally. Suddenly my face contorted and I screamed loudly, feeling teeth sink into my left shoulder. "Focus." I heard him breath as he leaned against my core, his index and middle finger disappeared into the top of my shirt as his other hand joined to slowly unbutton my shirt. I looked down at Greyback with wide eyes as my chest started to heave as the message slowly sunk in. I turned my gaze to Voldemort, not wanting to plead, but it was a better alternative than having Greyback claim my body.

"My –" The rest of my sentence was muffled in Greyback's hand as he pressed it against my mouth before he looked at Voldemort and then back at me with a satisfied smirk playing on his lips. "Too late girly." He smirked. My eyes widened with fear, shaking my head to say 'no' as my eyes closed. I felt his hand slide down my throat and onto my chest as he ripped my shirt open and went over my breast.

"Fuck off, you over grown dog!" I spat and fought yet again against him, I watched him sigh and roll his eyes, but also noticed him not being himself, looking back at Voldemort, seeking permission. He was being commanded? Voldemort didn't blink, neither did he speak. He only gazed coldly into my eyes as I inhaled sharply, feeling Fenrir's tongue and then lips between my breasts. I closed my eyes, casting out any thoughts of being there, trying to focus on something completely different yet my thoughts were pulled back roughly as I had magically lost my underwear and had something wet pressed up against my nub, sending an unwanted shiver down my spine.

"NO!" I shouted and slammed my knees together but Greyback was too strong, holding my legs apart with ease. I started to cry and fought against the unwanted attention. I'd rather they torture me physically instead of mentally. I took short shallow gasps and kept my muscles tense, and hoped to fight every bad feeling. Feeling rather happy, his head disappeared between my legs making me relax a little, so I looked up only to see Greyback's lips form into a canine smile and my eyes widened with fear as I saw him loosen his buckle.

I pulled up my knees, "Watch it Greyback." Someone behind me said. I had no choice but to act right then and there, kicking my foot as hard as possible. I jumped up off the table running away towards freedom but it was short lived as, - presumably - Greyback tangled his fingers in my blonde hair, pulling at it making tears spring in my eyes as he pushed my face onto the table, nearly knocking me unconscious. "You want pain, girly? – I can give you pain." He breathed in my ear as I felt his bare hairy chest push against my back. I buried my face in my hair and my arms and then screamed out in pain as Greyback's erection forced itself inside of me. I was far from ready, then his lips touched my shoulder as I burst out in sobs.

"Please stop." I begged. "Pl-please." I screamed louder then I could have thought myself capable of as Greyback sunk his teeth into my shoulder. Scraping my nails on the wooden table and my toes curled.

"Stop your squirming, whore."

"Raping her won't help her to adding to your cause, my lord." I heard Severus' voice speak calmly.

"And what do you propose, grease ball." I heard Greyback snarl as he dug his nails in my hips.

"Pleasure her, she might be more willing."

"As if, she deserves –"

"Prove your words true, Severus." Voldemort interjected. "Step aside Fenrir."

Luckily Greyback listened and removed himself from me, but he pulled me up by my hair and held me against his body as I watched Severus stand up slowly, unbuttoning his sleeves before rolling them up above his elbows. Tears streamed over my cheeks as I watched Severus come nearer until he stopped in front of me. He seemed to look passed me for a moment, and I felt Greyback's grip on my hair fade as Severus trailed his hands from my shoulders to my wrists which were unbound, my watery green eyes locked on his dark eyes. I knew what he could do, he was a Legilimens but for some reason he wasn't using it, instead he inched closer, my bare chest pressed up his clothed one, as his slim hands trailed back over my arms. "I won't hurt you." He whispered as I started to sob again. "Shh, it will be alright – pretend I'm someone you like." He said as he cupped my head in his hands. That wouldn't be much of a problem as I already liked him and not only as a friend or teacher.

"Are you always this slow?" Greyback's voice interrupted. "No wonder you don't have a woman."

I saw that Severus was getting angry. I could see it in his eyes yet he stayed calm on the outside, just as I knew him. My body tingled as he brushed a hand through my hair and slowly leaned in, my breath caught in my throat as Severus' lips touched mine In the softest manner I had ever experienced, yet it was passionate, as if I were his lover. Still I felt my chest heave up and down but paying attention to that was minor considering Severus's tongue was pleading for entrance. Ignoring the fact that I was being kissed by my old teacher and 'friend' whilst being brutally raped, I slowly opened my mouth as our tongues started to dance, a hand trailed down the back of my body and pulled me close as I finally closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself even closer to him. To my displeasure, Severus left my lips and my eyes fluttered open as I felt his hot breath going to my neck, slowly kissing and nibbling on my skin. I turned my head a bit to give him more access to my neck and I felt one of his hands press against my chest and slowly turned caressed it's way to my breast then lower. A hitched breath and a fist full of Severus' hair was my response as I felt his fingers slide between my legs.

"Enjoying yourself aren't you?" I heard Greyback's voice purr softly in my ear, and I felt a nail scratch over my body. I immediately tensed up and Severus noticed it too, turning me around to sit on the table as he placed himself between Greyback and me. I watched how Greyback pressed his chest up against Severus' back who only glanced back.

"Fenrir, sit down and let Severus continue." Voldemort hissed. Greyback's growl was more than enough to let me know that he is displeased, I secretly hoped he seated himself far away but alas he seated himself on Severus' chair, tapping his nails on the wooden table as he smirked up at me. Severus' fingers, under my chin pulled me away from Greyback's lustful eyes. I leaned on my palms as, without warning, Severus placed his lips upon mine once more this time a bit rougher. My eyes closed immediately until again his lips left mine too early and found their place back against my neck, slowly kissing up to nibble my earlobe. I felt his fingers tickle their way down drawing circles on my thighs, drawing nearer and nearer to the inside.

"Spread your legs." He whispered only for me to hear, and honestly I didn't mind complying, and as soon as I had my legs spread I released an unplanned moan as his fingers slid down, meeting upcoming wetness. My mouth fell open as Severus' fingers continued exploring, his breath echoed in my ear, driving me crazy. One of my hands shot up in his black hair, slowly tightening my grip, as pleasure was building up inside me. I leaned back on both hands, my head thrown back and eyes closed as his tender lips and wet tongue glided down my body, nearly heating up on the spot. I bit my lower lip as my hardening nipple was caught by a tongue, and I hissed as his teeth's pinched a bit too hard but I soon giggled softly as he blew air onto my nipples making them hard from the cold, his mouth continuing and I started realising where he was going, feeling uncertain if I wanted him to continue or not. But before I could hesitate, my mind was being changed for me as I groaned in displeasure as his lips skipped the part I actually wanted them to be.

"She's getting impatient Severus." I heard a voice say but I was enjoying it far too much to let myself get unfocussed again. 'Oh god.' I breathed loudly as Severus' tongue made a long stroke through my wet folds, and continued caressing my clit with the tip of his tongue. A golf of heat flushed over my body, my breath stopped for a moment whilst my heart beat faster. I couldn't help but drop back to the table, laying flat as I covered my mouth before another moan could escape. I accidently slammed my fists on the table as a finger entered me "fuck." I said. The letter 'f' hung on my lips as I felt another finger enter, I couldn't help but think that I would be needing something far larger than two fingers and I felt my face turn into a frown and my mouth hung open whilst I arched my back.

"Severus, please." I begged, secretly wanting him to go faster and finish the job. I bucked my hips to meet his eager tongue, feeling him go faster as I did so. The feeling was building up and I felt like I was about to explode, my legs started to shake and with a louder moan, I arched my back even higher as I nearly sat back up as the climax washed over me. Out of breath, I collapsed back onto the table and my eyes fluttered open to look at the ceiling. I realised that I wasn't alone and the other's could see me enjoy this.

"See, Greyback taking your time results in this display." Snape said with small smirk tugging on his lips

"I don't have time for that nonsense." Greyback growled back.

"Main reason why you don't have a woman."

"Silence, Fenrir your turn." Voldemort hissed. I heard the scraping of the chair and I lifted my head to see Greyback push his bare chest up against Severus. "We'll see how much she squirms."

"You'll pleasure her first, she seemed to enjoy it, as do the men here."

It was good that it was Lord Voldemort who gave the order because no one else would have survived Greyback's harsh glare. I shrieked a little as his rough hands grasped my hips and shoved me up against his hard manhood, his hand gliding from my stomach up between my breasts. Somehow I didn't look away from his blue-orange eyes as I knew the full moon was only days away, and after what Severus did to me, I was getting rather curious about what Greyback could do now that he was ordered to please me first. His hand slipped to the back of my neck as a smirk formed on his face before he pulled me up and pressed his lips roughly upon mine.

I had my hands on his hairy chest and felt an old scar on his chest, for a moment I fought against him as he just forced his tongue into my mouth, but soon his large arms wrapped around me and I felt myself warm up by his skin. After a few moments of him dominating me with tongue , Greyback left my lips and somehow tenderly kissed my jaw line that still tense underneath his touch. That disappeared as he nuzzled my neck and with a free hand stroked between my legs, making me scratch my nails on his flesh as I felt him smirk in my neck.

"I'll make you beg." His voice rumbled in my ear, setting me on edge as my moan was caught by his mouth as he shoved two fingers inside of me, gently massaging my insides. I felt more and more desperate for something bigger and I was so far gone I didn't even care anymore who's cock would penetrate me. But I wouldn't beg like Greyback wanted me too. I bucked my hips to meet the thrust of his fingers as my chest heaved, my head dropping back again as my arms weren't able to support my weight so I let myself fall back onto the table. I opened my eyes and found my eyes locked with Greyback's, lust still visible but I also saw that he taking a liking in my pleasure. I bit my lip as my hand slipped down my own body, but I felt a slap on my hand before was being pinned above my head.

"Beg for it." Greyback growled, removing his fingers from me. I had the time to take some deep breaths but not for long as a wet tongue shocked me and I banged my head back on the table as the word 'fuck.' left my lips. I automatically spread my legs a bit more and bucked my hips. I couldn't help it, I wanted more. "Please.." the word made him stop immediately as he lifted his head and smirked, placing a hand behind his ear.

"Didn't hear you?"

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to say it nor did I want to wait any longer, I carefully chose my words. Greyback seemed to be impatient as his hands yet again teased throbbing nub.

"Alright! Fuck me already!" I was startled by my own words as my hands collapsed over my mouth I could hear several chuckles around me which reminded me that I wasn't alone with Greyback. Greyback stepped out of his boxers and was about to crawl on the table.

"Not yet." I threw a death glare at Voldemort for interrupting. "Give me my answer or else I'll leave you in this state."

I suddenly remembered why I was where in the first place, for my knowledge about Giants. I knew where to locate them, who to address them, who was the leader ect. Though I was going to use my knowledge to go with Rubeus Hagrid to win the Giants for the Orders side, but I wasn't going down that path even if I was going to be tortured further. My face turned as hard as stone as I grabbed my oversized t-shirt and slipped it over my shoulders. "Just leave me in this state then."

"A night in the dungeon might do you good." Voldemort hissed. "Wormtail." I watched how the rat man walked towards me with his wand pointed at me, I slid off the table and felt the wand poke between my shoulders.

I was paced around in the dungeon cell, my feet, my legs, actually all of me was cold and I had no warmth from my shirt, so I kept moving so that I would at least not die from hypothermia. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs leading to my prison cell, and I backed up against the wall as no light shone down so I couldn't see were the person was standing. Shivers ran down my spine as I heard the prison-gate creek open and close again.

"W-who's there?" I asked in a panic, as I was wand-less and couldn't defend myself, making me feel weak. I stood rooted to the floor as a hand muffled a scream and a warm body pressed me against the cold dungeon wall.

"Hush now, I'm here unofficially." I heard Greyback's voice whisper hoarsely into my ear. "Geez, you're freezing.." He paused as he skimmed his free hand over my body grabbing my cold buttocks. "Let me warm you up, I don't want to fuck a corpse." The words should have frightened me but alas it turned me on. I felt him step away from me but I couldn't see where he was or what he was doing but when he got back, his hands were under my buttocks and lifted me up. I automatically wrapped my legs around his warm waist, feeling a hard member press against my entrance.

"Why aren't you wet like you were earlier?" He asked, making me roll my eyes - not that he could see it but still.

"I was wet because of Severus, not because of you." I said casually, and I felt his grip loosen and my feet fell onto the floor again before a hand tightly grasped my throat.

"I'm better than that grease ball!" He fumed, gripping even tighter. It seemed I had hurt his male-ego and decided to taunt him.

"Prove it." I said as I grabbed his wrists in an attempt to tell him that he was chocking me. His grip loosened and his fingers found their way into my hair as he brought my face close to his, hearing his breath echo in my ear, "Prove it, she says." He hissed as his mouth sucked on in my neck making me gasp as his other hand grabbed my breast. "I love the sound of your fast beating heart."

He caught me, I enjoyed this too much as one on my hands stroked through his hair and the other rested on his muscular arm. He captured my mouth and I moaned as his fingers slipped down my body to be greeted by wet folds. "I barely touched you this time and you –"

"Shut up, continue." I ordered him. I got turned around roughly, my naked chest pushed against the cold dungeon wall as his naked chest pushed up against my back.

"You mistake me for a tamed animal."

"But you did so good when tamed." I said as I bit my lip feeling his hand slid down the front of me, his knee spreading my legs. Feeling his hard manhood pressed against my bum and his fingers circling around my throbbing nub made me throw my head back.

He kissed my shoulder as I pulled his head closer with my hand, grinding my hips against him, smiling in victory as I heard him groan. My legs began to feel weak but luckily I was supported by a large arm around my waist as I let out soft moans. "Merlin."

"Call me Fenrir." He grinned as electric shocks rushed through my body to my core making me come in delight as my fingers had a death grip on his hair. I felt him withdraw his fingers, painting my body with my own fluid. I turned around unexpectedly and threw my arms around his neck, pulling myself up, kissing him with lust. I wanted more, I wanted him. Greyback seemed to understand as he lifted me up again without breaking the kiss.

"Woman, I forgot. What's your name?" Fenrir asked.

"Lydia!" I moaned, because Greyback entered me at the same time, filling me entirely with his hardness.

"I like it when you moan your own name. Do it again." He commanded as he bucked his hips to withdraw and roughly push himself back in. 'L-Lydia.' I breathed, scratching his back.

"I prefer my own name." Greyback mumbled, thrusting back and forth. "Lydia.. Lydia.. Lydia.." he said my name so slowly that I found it arousing.

I felt myself be pulled away from the wall as he lowered us to the ground. Greyback laid me gently on the floor as he leaned on his arms, thrusting inside of me from a different angle, massaging my inner walls. I pushed myself up, I loved kissing and Fenrir didn't seem to mind as he happily thrust back and forth. "Fenrir.." I moaned, grabbing his wrist and turning him around. He went to grip my hips to turn me around but I rolled my hips on top of him. I was startled for a moment when a small fire was lit next to us. "Don't even think of it." Fenrir growled as I watched him lay his wand next to the fire. "I want to look at you."

I smiled and rolled my hips again, laying my hands on his hands which lay on my hips, helping me roll even deeper. I grabbed his hand and guided it to my breasts, breathing heavily as my eyes filled with lust, my gaze locked onto Greyback's.

"Good boy." I smirked as I watched Fenrir sit up from the floor, making me straddle him. His warm lips kissed my throat, my hands tangled in his hair, his large hands had a tight grip on my bum. I moaned into his mouth as I felt him push himself deep inside of me. "Please.. Faster.." I pleaded as I pushed myself up against him. I didn't know how long I could continue like this, his hands roaming over my body, my body heating up. The constant thought of being silent with the moaning, afraid that someone might hear us,

"Lydia.." I heard Greyback growl and felt him roughly thrust in. I kissed his forehead as with a few more rough thrusts my walls tightened around him and I felt him pump his seed deep within me. I was completely out of breath as my shaking arms rested on his shoulders. Greyback pulled me along with him as the both of us collapsed to the floor, though I still laid on top of him.

"I never had someone so consenting before." He panted as his nails drew over my bare back, I listened to his heartbeat and ragged breath and smiled, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Well, now you do." My words seemed to please him as a smile formed on his lips and I finally rolled off him, my face nuzzled in the crook of his neck, for the first time inhaling his masculine scent. I felt him roll onto his side and pull my leg over his hips, "Same time tomorrow?" He purred into my ear and continued kissing in my neck as his other hand caressed my bum and thigh, pulling me tightly against him.

"You better, else I'll scream for you."

_**The end.**_


End file.
